


Highway to Hell

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: There was something terrifying about them but there was also something mesmerising about watching them create their highway to hell
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Highway to Hell

Ashley is terrified of Homelander. Unlike many in the world, she knows what he's capable of. Even some of the others work Vought don't know all he's done. She only knows because more than once Madelyn has dragged into his message to help clear up.

She can't hide her fear of him either, he enjoys making her uncomfortable, seeing her like a rabbit in headlights until Madelyn reigns him back in.

Ashley is frightened of Madelyn Stillwell. She's seen how far the older woman is willing to go to get what she wants. In many ways she admires her, but there is so much darkness inside that if you too close you can never escape it.

She's better at hiding her fear of Madelyn or at least she thinks she is.

As scared of them as she is when they are together she finds them fascinating to watch. It's like watching two evil angels spreading darkness and tricking the world into thinking it's light. Forging their highway to hell while creating their twisted heaven on Earth.


End file.
